


Relentless as the Rain

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Dean is running too loud and Sam too quiet, and she knows it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Relentless as the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [later_tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=later_tuesday), [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inherit the Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88743) by [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki). 



> Title from Bruce Springsteen's "Adam Raised a Cain" (you know it's never over).

Dean is running too loud and Sam too quiet, and she knows it. She finds them a garage by a self-serve car wash—there's more road on her than under her—and takes Sam across the street. He strips off half his chassis covers and turns on the water, dousing them both, then rubs her all over, nice and strong, like she likes. She can see Dean in her rear view, peeking out of the garage, hurrying to join them. After, she's happy to drowse outside the garage, listening to Sam and Dean revving each other up. They both sound much better.


End file.
